Brady Fuller
This Roleplay Character belongs to Morgan and can be found here “There was more excitement in his mind than most of the others. When Quil had watched Jasper’s instruction those nights, he’d been dying to test his skill against the vampire’s. For him, this would be a contest. Even knowing it was his life on the line, he saw it that way. Paul was like that too, and the kids who had never been in battle, Collin and Brady. Seth probably would’ve been the same-if the opponents were not his friends.” -Jacob Black, Breaking dawn Brady Donovan Fuller is a shape-shifter or "Werewolf" of the Quileute tribe and is currently a member of the Uley Pack. He was born and raised in La Push, Washington and lives with his mother Melanie Clearwater in a small two bedroom apartment. Brady is the second son of Melanie Clearwater and Donovan Fuller, and the youngest son. He is the fraternal twin brother of Caleb Fuller and the older brother of Lucy Fuller. BIography before "Your grandfather wasn't exactly a big fan of your father, in fact he hated him, he even refused to attend the wedding. But I was young and madly in love, he was the bad boy I was so desperate to tame," -Melanie Clearwater, to Brady Melanie Clearwater met Donovan Fuller while she was attending Central Washington University as a Sophomore. She was majoring in Broadcast Journalism while he was trying not to flunk out of school his senior year. The two met at the Library while she was trying to study for an important exam and he was trying to distract her by asking her various questions and answering them himself when she refused to answer. Eventually she caved and demanded to know why he chose to sit at her table when there were several tables open. Donovan smiled and shrugged his shoulders as he stood up saying, "the view was hard to resist," before he winked and walked away. Melanie saw him in the halls several times after that and eventually she got so fed up with the all the flirty smiles that she tracked him down one day and cornered him in the Hall. Without fear she asked him if he was ever planning on asking her out because she had more important things to do then to think about him all day. Donovan chuckled and asked her out to dinner and Melanie pretended to consider it for a moment before agreeing with a small smile on her face. Six months into their relationship Melanie brought Donovan over for a family dinner to meet everyone, hoping that they would fall in love with him like she had. Unfortunately for her, her older cousin Harry Clearwater (who a senior at the same college) had already told the family all about Donovan Fuller and how he was flunking out of college and liked to party a lot. With these preconceived notions in mind Melanie's father Gabriel already disliked him and gave Donovan an extremely hard time asking about his partying and why he felt the need to get not just one but an entire arm full of tattoos? But more importantly how was he going to support Melanie if he was going to flunk out of college? Despite the interrogation Donovan answered all of Gabriel's questions with ease and never lost his cool. Melanie on the other hand was livid and refused to speak to Harry or her father for several months. A year in a half into their relationship, Melanie started to drop some not so subtle hints about her wanting to marry Donovan like, for example, sending wedding magazines to their house which would cause her to act annoyed, "My mother seriously needs to stop with this shit," and 'throw' the magazines out. Donovan of course knew exactly what she was doing and would play along not only to watch in amusement as she would pretend to not be annoyed but also because he wanted to wait until the right moment, when she was completely caught off guard. The right moment came six months later, in the form of a normal date night in July. The two had planned to spend the day at the beach and brought a picnic basket for lunch inside it was the most beautiful Diamond Ring Melanie had ever seen. When Donovan proposed Melanie was in tears and couldn't stop saying "Oh my god" for the next twenty minutes. She immediately called her mother to tell her the good news but instead of congratulating her Lucy Clearwater became very quiet and before Melanie could ask her what was wrong she heard her fathers voice on the phone asking her why she was throwing away her life. It became heated and some things were said that were immediately regretted, like her father refusing to come to the wedding and her not wanting him there. The two got married a year later in October and Melanie's cousin Michael ended up walking her down the aisle as her father still refused to attend, despite Melanie's pleas. The two danced to C''an't Help Falling in Love by Elvis and had the reception at a Hall on La Push beach. The two were only marred for four months when they found out they were pregnant with two twin boys and after several months of arguing they decided to name the first born Caleb and the second one Brady. It was with the birth of her sons that her relationship with her father began to heal and by the time Lucy was born a year later Gabriel and Donovan could be in the same room without arguing. 'after'''